


Spiderman & Deadpool

by 14ofdiamonds



Series: But when I wake up, I still see your ghost [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1st person (spidey), Deadpool needs a hug, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Sarcastic Spidey, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, so does spidey too tbh, spidey is my fave superhero since i was like three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: This is my first work in the Ghost AU series that I mentioned in the works I updated yesterday.(Well, in one work I said "spideypool", the other I said "ghost AU".)





	1. So I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and be sure to leave a comment!

Well, I’m dead. And I’m a ghost. Now I have a choice to possess someone I love or someone I hate. Or I could just not possess anyone at all. But then I wouldn’t be able to see Mary Jane. 

Oh wait, nevermind. She hates me anyway. After she found out Spiderman was the geek, Peter Parker, she spat at me and moved out of town the very next day. I swear, superhero crushes are so overrated these days. It seems like people only want to have a crush on a superhero just so they can spread their news about liking someone whom they're going to have absolutely no chance with whatsoever. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself here. There's not really anyone I can possess that I love because everyone I've lived is now gone. And no way in hell am I possessing someone I absolutely hate because 1) ewww and 2) …. Maybe this actually might be a good idea. If I could possess someone I hate, then I could make them do stupid/ hilarious things. 

There's a lot of people I hate, don't get me wrong, but who exactly would be a good one to possess? Not Green Goblin (he'll probably figure out a way to get me out of his head), and not Black Cat (we had a fling way back when but she's a little bit of a nut job obsessed with stealing cars and nothing else as I unfortunately found out when I asked her to be my girlfriend). 

Oh wait, I never explained why I want to possess someone. You see, I'm dead, but I don't exactly WANT to be dead and am therefore a ghost at this moment in time. For a ghost to go outside the realm of Death, then they have to possess someone that is still alive outside of her realm. If I don't choose someone in 24 hours, then I will be a Soul and have to stay in Death’s realm for eternity. Which would not be fun at all because I don't want to be dead. 

Since ghosts usually have only 24 hours to choose a person to possess, they usually pick someone they love because that's who their brain automatically goes to, but they eventually begin to hate that person they love and go insane trying to kill them because that way they'll be “free”. However, the REALLY insane ones quit the possession the second before the previously possessed person dies so that way the ghost can possess a different person. Is this too complicated? ‘Cause this is the best way I can word it. (Oh, and we’re taught all this ghost and possession stuff in school which in my opinion is not a good idea but whatever.)

I guess the best type of person to possess would be someone who can't die so that way I can't die either. But there's only one person I know who is practically immortal and that's the one and only Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. Deadpool, the insufferable, murderous bastard who goes around killing people for money. Well, I guess there's a reason everyone knows him as “the merc with a mouth”. 

Damn. I've got 1 hour left to possess someone. To Deadpool we go!


	2. Deadpool's Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool gets possessed by his superhero crush and tries to deal with his boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever! (I got homework to do over summer break and that's been "fun", so yeah). Don't hate me yet. :) Also, look at me go, I learned that if I use rich text it keeps all my nice little formatting. Hell yeah!

Deadpool was busy using the washroom when his brain began to pound in his ears VERY loudly.  

 

“OW! Fu-”

 

“Wade, shut up it’s just me, Spiderman.” {I should say this now, Wade doesn’t know my real name but I know his.  That way, you’re not confused as to why I’m calling Deadpool Wade but he calls me Spidey, instead of Peter.}

 

“Spidey-babe! I didn’t know you were telepathic!”

 

“...I’m not.”

 

“Honey, when people talk to each other in their heads, that’s called  _ using telepathy _ .”

 

“Wade, I’m dead.  I’m possessing you.”

 

Wade wasn’t sure how to respond to that.  This might have been because the boxes in his head were harassing him again. 

 

[White: Oh my god he hates us!! You’re such a fuckup Wade, no wonder you got your superhero crush to hate you enough to possess you!]

 

[Yellow: Oh my god he loves us!! We got ourselves a cutie!!] 

 

[White: Yellow, have you been smoking somethin’? People only get possessed when the other person dies and becomes a ghost and because they want to be alive, and so when they possess someone, they possess someone they hate.] 

 

[Yellow: The same goes for people they love too!  If you weren’t such a freaking pessimist 24/7, you would know this, ya dingus!]

 

[Wade: Guys,  SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I’ll just ask Spidey himself but I can’t do that unless you shut your pieholes!] 

 

[Yellow: Did you just assume my gender?! How dare you!]

 

[White: Shut up, Yellow.  That joke is so early 2017.]

 

“Hey Spidey?” Wade asked me five minutes later.

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you possess me?”

 

I decided to go for the truth.  

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t hate you, but I don’t love you either.  I just wanted to be immortal so I wouldn’t have to worry about dying again or possessing someone else, I guess.”

 

“So you don’t hate me?”

 

“No, Wade.  I do not not hate you at all.”

 

“But you don’t love me either.”

 

“I love you like a friend.”

 

[White Ouch.  That landing into the friendzone really hurt our heart.]

 

[Yellow: But then he might fall in love with us later!]

 

“Ok,” Deadpool smirked, “so how does this possession thing work? Can you make me do your bidding? Control my body? Or are you more like a voice in my head that’s supposed to be like your conscience? Because, if you’re just a voice in my head, then I’ll have to deal with three voices now, and just having two is a nightmare on a poor man’s head.”  Wade was snickering by this point, which I found slightly annoying but kind of funny as well. 

 

“I’m basically a voice in your head, but I can control your body too if I felt like it.”

 

“NICE!  This way, I can keep from getting shot!”

 

“But, you would heal by yourself because of your healing factor…”

 

“Yeah but getting shot still hurts like a bitch.”

 

After that little conversation, Wade said he wanted to take a nap.  He then asked me, “Can you take on, like, a physical form? Or are you going to stay a voice in my head forever?” 

 

“I want to assume a physical form, yeah, but I don’t know if I can.  We’ll have to talk to Death about it.”

 

_ All right, first thing tomorrow then.  Go to my ex-girlfriend, Death, and talk her into giving my ghost crush a flesh-and-bone form _ , Wade thought to himself.   _ This should be a helluva good time.  _

 

“Wait, Spidey, how did you die?”

 

“Bullet to the lung.  Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Where were you that I didn’t know about this?!” Wade sounded panicked and a little stressed all of a sudden.  I just thought of it as caring for a friend, as that was what we were.

 

“I was in an abandoned warehouse on the side of a road.  I’m not sure which state- or which country or continent, for that matter- I was in.  It definitely wasn’t New York, I know that.” 

 

“Who shot you?”

 

“These drug dealers I was chasing down.  I’ve been chasing them down for weeks, and the minute I get to them, they freaking shoot me!  You couldn’t imagine how disappointed I felt with myself.”

 

“You’re telling me that you died, feeling disappointed with yourself. Because you didn’t catch a couple of measly little drug dealers.”

 

“They were dealing heroin!  And that stuff causes so many deaths!  I had friends in school who dies from that crap!”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it.  I get it.  I felt the same way when I couldn’t save all the mutants who went into the Weapon X program way back when.  Sure, the program was supposed to help you develop your mutation and “make it better”, but it ended up either killing you, or making you end up like me, all burned skin and boxes.  The only person that I think survived intact was Logan.” 

 

“Who’s Logan?”

 

“Wolverine.  He hates my guts.  Like a lot of other people.”

 

Ah.  Another person that hates Deadpool.  Why does everyone hate Deadpool so much?  Like, besides the fact that he’s a mercenary and he can’t keep his mouth shut, he is a pretty good guy.  He cares about people, and he only kills the bad guys now.  And we used to team up sometimes when I was alive.  

 

After talking to Wade all night, I kinda felt bad for him.  He was such a sweet and caring person, I can’t believe he has to suffer so much just so he can have a little respect, and even then people still treat him like he’s not a person.  

Oh crap.  Yep, I’m starting to fall in love with him.  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on which ship I should use for the next work in this series! (It can be from the Marvel, Sherlock, or Hamilton fandoms.)


	3. Spideypool Fianlly Gets their S*** Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey and Deadpool talk to Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, two chapters in two days!!!

When Wade woke up, his head did not hurt.  Afraid that his Spidey had left him, he started panicking and shouting in his head, “Spidey! Spidey, are you still there?”

 

“Yes, Wade, calm the hell down I’m still here,” I replied after I woke up {because yes, ghosts can sleep too}. 

 

“Then why isn’t my head hurting?”

 

“Because, your head will only hurt when I either enter or leave your mind.”

 

“Ok, I guess that makes sense.  So you’re not going to leave?”

 

“Wade, I will never leave if I can help it.”

 

After Wade seemed to calm down a bit, I reminded him that we still had to see Death so I could maybe get a physical form.  Wade just told me to be patient because he still had to eat breakfast and put his suit on.  

 

“Wade, you don’t need to eat, my presence gives you strength so you don’t have to eat, drink, or even technically sleep.”

 

“Oh really?  Then why did you not tell me this before I went to sleep last night?”

 

“Because I still need to sleep.”

 

“But then if I’m awake and you’re asleep, I can’t talk to you.  And how will I know if you’re asleep or awake?”

 

“Wade, you don’t have to talk to me all the time.  And you’ll know if I’m asleep if I don’t talk back to you if you say something.”

 

“Fine.  But I’m still eating because I want pancakes.”

 

“You’re such a child, Wade.”

 

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

 

His innocent question caught me off guard because it indeed, was one of the reasons I enjoyed hanging out with him and talking to him.  I was quiet in thought until Wade said, “Spidey-babe?  I know you’re awake.”

 

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

 

Wade did not bring up his question again.  Or talk to me until he finished eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, putting on his suit, and getting all his knives, guns, and katanas. 

 

When Wade was putting on his suit, he did say something to me.  “If you can see things from my eyes, does that mean you can see me change?”

 

“Yeah, but if you want me to, I can close my eyes if you want privacy.”

 

“Yeah, close your eyes.”

 

I felt kind of hurt because I had seen Wade’s face before, so it’s not like I haven’t seen any of Wade’s scars before.  But I know that the scars are everywhere and Wade said that most of the scars on his body were worse than the ones on his face, so that’s why he never shows anyone his body or hands.  I always hoped Wade would trust me enough one day to show me his scars so I could prove to him I wasn’t one of those idiots who would run away and/ or distance myself from him just from seeing a couple of scars.  

 

“Ok, Spidey, do you know how to get to Death without dying?”

 

“No…”

 

“Neither do I, so I’m going to have to kill myself.  But don’t worry your pretty little head, we’ll see Death this way, and I’ll come back to life anyway.  But we have a limited amount of time before I come to life, so there’s that problem.”

 

“How much time?”

 

“Half an hour, I think.  Do you count the amount of time you’re dead?”

 

“Wade! What if it turns out we only have, like 30 seconds or something like that?  We might not be able to talk to Death at all!” 

 

“Relax, when I have to talk to Death when I die, she just keeps me for as long as she wants.  And yeah, sometimes that’s thirty seconds.  So, knife or gun?”

 

I was really uncomfortable with 1) Wade having to kill himself and 2) that this wasn’t his first time.  Why did he commit suicide before?  I was going to ask, but then, of course, Wade had to interrupt my thoughts with, “Spidey-baby, we don’t have forever, I’m afraid, I mean, yeah, I’m immortal, but I would rather deal with Death right now than later.”

 

“Gun.”  When shot in the right area, you would die instantly, rather than suffer in agony for a long period of time.  “Shoot in the brainstem.  You’ll die almost instantly.”

 

“What, would you rather not bleed to death for hours? I’ve done it before so it’s not like I haven’t done that before.”

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“Also, one last thing before we die, what’s your real name? I don’t think it’s fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” 

 

“I’ll tell you my name the day you show me your scars.”

 

“Never mind then.”

 

Damn, I thought that would work.

 

“What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?”

 

“I haven’t had ice cream in a long time, but I guess it’s-”

 

And then Deadpool shot himself in the brainstem.  I hurt so much, I was sobbing from the pain.  And then we saw Death.  

 

“Wade Wilson, you son of a bitch, why the fuck are you here?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, calm your panties, I came here with a friend.”

 

And that was when I realized, Wade, was standing behind me.  When I turned around, I saw he was as naked as the day he was born.  I didn’t turn back around, however, because I finally saw his scars.  

 

Wade caught me eyeing his scars, and with a smirk he asked, “Like what you see?”  His smirk was wavering while he said it though.  And then his eyes went wide.  “You’re Peter Parker?  I was supposed to kill you!  But I put it off for a week because Spidey doesn’t want me killing people anymore, and I had a 105 day streak the day I got the mission, but then I found out Peter was already killed before I could do it myself, and now you’re Peter, and you’re also my superhero crush, oh my god, I just said that all out loud.  Also, you’re really cute.”

I then realized {I was realizing so much today} I was also as naked as the day I was born.  And Deadpool say my face.  And called me cute.  And his superhero crush.  

 

Meanwhile Death was standing behind me with a bored look on her face.  “Why are you here, Wade Sonofabitch Wilson and Peter Benjamin Parker?”

 

“Aww, you’re middle name’s Benjamin! That’s so adorable!” Wade said before I could say anything.  

 

“I want a physical form,” I finally got out. 

 

“Parker, that’s not how this ghost thing works,” Death said, observing her claws. 

 

“But can we make an exception for my baby boy?” Wade pleaded with a puppy dog look,

 

“Parker, why did you possess Wilson in the first place?  Did you love him or hate him?”

 

“I...I just thought of him as a friend.”

 

Wade’s face was impassive during this whole exchange, but I knew he was just thinking to himself and/ or talking to his boxes.  

 

{Yellow: OH MY GOD!!! SPIDERMAN IS ACTUALLY CUTE!! AND NOW WE KNOW HE’S PETER PARKER!! Aren’t you glad that you didn’t kill him?}

 

{White: I must admit, we made a good choice in procrastinating.}

 

“And how do you think of him now as?”

 

“I...I…”

 

“Peter, it’s fine if you hate me.  I don’t care.”

 

I knew for a fact he was lying.  Wade was famous for making me uncomfortable with his sex jokes that he made 24/7.  One does not make sex jokes directed at someone if they don't have a crush on them.  Everyone knows that. 

 

“I can only give a ghost a physical form if they love the person they possess and the person they possess loves them back.  So if you tell me that you love him back, then I'll give you a physical form.”

 

“Really?” Wade asked, incredulously.  

 

Great.  Death was basically forcing me to tell Deadpool I loved him.  Well, here goes nothing.  

 

“I care very deeply about Deadpool and I want to assume a physical form so I can be next to him rather than just another voice in his head. God knows he already is killing himself mentally with just two voices, a third one will probably make him go over the edge, and I would be so upset with myself if I was the cause of something like that.” 

 

Wade was so awestruck with that I just said, I could swear he was trying to hold back tears the way his eyes were watering.  

 

“You know, I was just messing with you.  You didn't have to confess your love, I just wanted some entertainment and I also wanted to see Deadpool’s disappointed face when you would say you didn't love him because he literally broke up with me because he had a crush on you.”

 

I, Peter Parker/ Spiderman, was the reason Wade broke up with Death? Not only did I originally think Death broke up with Deadpool, but Wade broke up with her because of ME?!

 

I looked at Deadpool for confirmation of this, and he looked kind of sheepish, so I took that as a yes.  

 

“Ok, I'm sending you both back to Life, I'm done talking to you.  Parker, you'll find yourself in a physical form once you wake.”

 

Death punched both of us, and when we woke up, I was in Wade’s apartment.  As soon as I saw Wade, I kissed him passionately.  When he didn't kiss back, I began to pull away, but then he pulled me back and began to kiss me more fervently.  

 

We remained like that for the rest of the day.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments!!! :) See you in the next work!


	4. Goodness Gracious I Forgot

Lesson of the Day:

Before you read a fic, make sure to look at the tags. Otherwise you might find yourself sobbing uncontrollably.

(Says the person who sobs even after reading the tags)

Comment which ship(s) you want in the next work or in works that do not have to do anything with this series.

The ship commented most will fo sho be in the next work (as of right now it's stucky and/or stony).

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments!  
> Also, comment your favorite avengers ships (or other ships too) so I know which things I should make for this series  
> If you don't have a favorite ship, comment which is better and explain why: Stucky or Stony  
> 


End file.
